The gamer and the deaf one
by cyanide4live
Summary: A pokemon AU. With a deaf Giovanni and Cyrus as the main characters...will Cyrus be able to make Giovanni fall for him even if fate seems to want something else? Will they be able to stay a couple no matter what comes their way? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Gamer and the Deaf one:**

 **A/N: OK. This is going to be an AU with the regions and countries mingling. The main pairing will be Cyrus/Giovanni: they are both around the same age and we will see how their relationship grows into a relationship and the difficulties they will face due Giovanni's 'deafness'. The other pairings will be: Augustine Sycamore/ Lyssandre fleur-de-lis, Maxie/Archie, Dawn/OC? and Cynthia/OC or Cynthia/Looker.**

Cyrus Akagi was a 22 year old starting Gamer/Poketuber who worked at a Starbucks to make meet ends… The job at the Starbucks wasn't that bad: it was situated in a busy place, between Sinnoh's Regional College and some big company, due this there where many tips, his friend/Roommate Maxie also worked there and it was still pretty close to their flat… Maxie, native from Hoenn was starting as a writer, and he shared the flat with another friend: Augustine Sycamore a grad student from Kalos.

Due its exact location the café was usually a very busy place, but not today: much to Cyrus happiness and sorrow. He loved these days because Gus might show up for his break like today and sorrow because he had too much time to daydream about his crush. Cyrus begged to any and all legendries that he could see his crush today and maybe even be the one that attends him, but Cyrus also knew that he was absolutely pathetic: he hadn't even spoken to his crush or knew his name, but alas the guy had stolen his heart anyway.

Cyrus had done his best to catch the well dressed, ink black haired, tall, tanned, muscular, handsome, stormy eyed and mysterious guys attention… But the guy always used those stupid machines to place his order so he really didn't have a chance: besides it seemed that the few times their eyes connected Cyrus didn't exist because every time that happened he would wave and smile only to be ignored. Cyrus felt as if he didn't exist as far as his crush was aware.

It was almost time for his crush to enter the Starbucks, nope Cyrus wasn't a stalker or a creep: the guy just was like a clock, and Cyrus was sure that today would be the day! Today was the day his crush would come to him because: his line was clean and there was no reason to use those damn machines on such a day! They would finally meet and maybe just maybe his crush would tell him his name….

The bell rang indicating that a client had entered, Cyrus looked up and said client took his breath away…. There **HE** stood: tall and proud, dressed in a black suit and crimson red shirt with no tie. The mysterious man looked around or at last it seemed that way (he was wearing sunglasses), he stopped looking around when he saw Cyrus line empty. Cyrus would have sworn that he took a step in his direction, but if that had been an option it was shot down as fast as the blink of the eye as he turned around and placed his order at the far wall where the machines where.

Cyrus fucking hated those machines with all he had: he fucking did! Couldn't they be broken for one single freaking day! Arceus! One day was all the bluennete asked for… As soon as the black head turned around Cyrus huffed resigning himself to his fate. Never minding that he could have learned his crush name: as someone would call his name so that he could get his order… Cyrus pulled the tang that said he was taking his break: sulkily he walked over to the table where Augustine sat reading with his coffee in hand, not lifting his feet.

"He doesn't even know I exist!" Whined Cyrus down in front of his friend.

"We are talking again about your unrequired love, non?" Asked the curly raven haired man looking up from his book.

"Yeah…" Signed the icy blue eyed man looking into his cup of coffee.

"Come on now, mon ami. Who is it that has stolen your heart?" Asked Augustine patting Cyrus hand while he looked around, Cyrus just pointed at where he knew the other black head was. When Augustine found where Cyrus pointed he gasped. "Leo? You are telling me you like Leo?" Asked the shocked grad student.

"You know him?" Asked Cyrus eyebrows disappearing. "Could you like introduce us?" Continued the bluenette pleading.

"I'm sorry, but: non to both questions…. I only know him by name due him being friends with Lyssandre and Lyssandre not stopping talking over his Pokémon." Answered Gus looking sorry.

"Great!" Mumbled Cyrus letting his head fall into his hands. "So our crushes are friends or something…. At least you know your crush due those classes you had together…"

"Well from Lyssandre I do know that Leo isn't a Pokévet, he owns rare Pokemon and he is really close to his Persian and his Lucario." Offered Augustine in the hope that it made Cyrus feel better: he wasn't going to tell his friend that he was pretty sure Leo wasn't into guys.

While all this happened neither noticed that a young man around their age was looking at Cyrus with a great deal of curiosity behind sunglasses…. After taking the first sip of his coffee he signed soundlessly and without looking back Leo left the Starbucks.

"Hello my friends!" Said Maxie coming up to Cyrus and Augustine. "What's wrong with Cy?" Asked Maxie.

"Uhmmmm….. the same as always." Said Augustine shaking his head.

"Ahhh. Come now Cyrus: you should really go out more! Meet a nice guy and maybe date: stop daydreaming about that crush…. By the way when I was about to enter the local my hottie radar activated itself: What a nice ass did that guy have." Joked Maxie hoping that Cyrus would get out of this funk.

"Shut it Maximiliano: who is pinning after the same guy since middle school?" Said Cyrus looking up, before Maxie could say something Cyrus went on. "And what are you doing here?"

"My shift has started." Deadpanned Maxie.

"Wait: your shift is staring… that means I'm free!" At this Cyrus jumped up. "Gus: you're staying here or coming home?"

"I'm staying a while longer." Answered Augustine and Cyrus flew out the door.

"Should we worry?" Asked Maxie aloud.

"As long as Cyrus behaves like a child in a candy store every time his shift is over? Non." Said the curly raven haired man as he started reading again. "We will start worrying when he doesn't…."

During his walk from the café to his flat Cyrus through about his day and he decided that it could have gone much worse: he after all knew Leo's name now (more or less) and about 3 small facts about him, which is much more than that morning. Not to mention that Cyrus was sure that Leo had been about to go to him to place his order: so he might just be shy or used to a really strict routine? Cyrus had been used to a very strict one when he still lived with his parents and when he met Maxie and Gus any change in routine would put him off: so he could really get the routine thing…

With this on his mind Cyrus opened to front door before going into the kitchen for a Pepsi: he still had a few minutes before he usually started his livestream so he sat down on the couch. He sat daydreaming about Leo and how they might meet when his phone started to ring: at this he frowned. There were only a few people who had his number and for the life of him he couldn't come up why one of them would call him…. Cyrus answered the call without looking at the ID.

"Cyrus Akagari." He said answering his phone: he rolled his eyes as soon as he identified the person giggling on the other end of the line. "Dawn cut it: I didn't tell you a joke."

"But: Cy you're being silly! I'm aware I called my favorite cousin! No need to attend your phone like that: a simple hello is good." Teased Dawn and Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Dawn I answer my phone the way I want. I'm your only cousin and shouldn't you be at school in class?" Asked Cyrus frowning: he really hoped that Dawn wasn't skipping classes, because if she did he had to call his aunt…

"Nope my last classes got canceled because the teacher broke his leg." Answered Dawn cheerfully a little too cheerfully.

"I don't think you should be happy about something like that….it isn't nice." Scolded Cyrus lightly: he was her older cousin after all.

"But it's nice for me." Said Dawn smugly.

"Ok I'm gone guess that you had grammar and that it was your grammar teacher who broke his leg." Replied the blue haired man: it was after all the only reason she would be that smug.

"Oi! How did you know I had grammar?" Asked Dawn offended.

"First of all before you start making one of those crazy theories of yours: no I don't know your schedule, second it isn't really difficult to guess…. Have you ever read your comments or what you write on your 'Chatoot' page?" Asked Cyrus laughing hard. "Your grammar is terrible!"

"…Know it all!" Was all Dawn answered making him laugh harder. "Anyway how was your day? Did you see: tall, tanned and muscular?"

"My day has been good so far and yes I did see Leo today." Answered Cyrus correcting his little cousin.

"WHA!?" Shouted Dawn in the phone: Cyrus cringed, she was loud, but wished that he could see her face. "Come again?"

"His name is Leo." Said Cyrus slowly.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! You two finally talked? How is he like? Did he give you his number? Come on spill the beans now Cy!" Dawn talked really fast, but having known her his whole life he understood her.

"WOW: slow down would you. No we didn't talk… Gus gave me his name: Lyssandre and him are good friends and it seems that he has a thing for Pokémon especially rare ones." Answered Cyrus feeling a bit blue.

"Aww man and here was I hoping you finally found your one and only one…" Mumbled Dawn to herself unaware that Cyrus could hear her. "Well the good thing is that you know more about him now!" Said Dawn trying to cheer him up.

"I thought the same today."

"Ok Cy-Cy hang in there: I gotta go! 'Cuz my homophobic aunt and uncle will arrive soon…" Cyrus could hear that Dawn was unhappy about the fact that HIS parents would be paying a visit, but: his grandfather Akagi, Dawn and Aunt Marie had refused to call them his parents since they had disowned him….for being homosexual.

"Ok. Have fun with them!" Said Cyrus joking before hanging up: he wouldn't let Dawn scream at him.

After Dawns phone call Cyrus felt better: these phone calls helped him, they remembered him that he still had family who loved and accepted him for who he was. He walked to the kitchen to grab some Lays and another soda; he threw his empty can away. After that was done he walked to his room well aware that he was kind of late with his livestream.

As soon as he got there he sat down on his gaming chair so that he could get everything ready for the stream: he first turned his PC on as soon as that was done he checked that his camera worked, then he entered his Poketube channel. As soon as he had done so he clicked on the livestream button: with that done he saw how the game started to upload and on how two squares appeared on the screen…one of him and the other for comments. Here he knew that the stream had started.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this livestream! As most of you know I'm Galactic Timer and in today's stream I'm gone continue PoP where we left it the other day!" Said Cyrus looking at the cam with a forced smile as he put his headset on while the game was still uploading.

The comments started as soon as he had said this, he decided to read a few:

' _Yo! GT: you're like 15 minutes late…What's going on?'_

' _Yeah GT you're usually on time. Everything fine?'_

' _GT you can tell us what's going wrong: your smile is more forced than usual…'_

"Geez: thanks you guys know how to make a guy feel better. So if I tell you guys what happened I'm allowed to stop smiling?" Asked Cyrus hopefully: this was one of the Why's he hated it when the game took it's time to upload. His question started another bunch of comments:

' _Sure thing!'_

' _Seriously dude: you are cool and all, but stop forcing youself to smile! It creeps me out!'_

' _I 2_ _nd_ _that!'_

' _I 2_ _nd_ _both…'_

' _Guess that makes me 3.'_

' _Yes!'_

"Fine." Said Cyrus chuckling amused. "I feel so loved! Anyway have this crush…" Started Cyrus.

" _We know man we do…'_

' _Don't we know?'_

' _GT is gone need burn paste after that comment. LOL'_

' _God be a little more mature!'_

' _So GT scored a date?'_

Cyrus eye twitched reading those comments and he wanted to scream, but he wisely kept silent and took a few breaths to continue: with the talking and the stream!

"No I sadly didn't score a date: not that I would mind!" Said Cyrus good naturedly with a roll of his eyes. "…The thing is that we have a mutual acquaintance and my cousin sunshine called me after work and pestered me about my live and then some so that's why I'm late today." Cyrus gave them the short version of the events not wanting to go into detail with them right now.

' _GT and his need to use big words….'_

' _A mutual acquaintance or friend is always good!'_

' _Cool higher chance: you guys might meet by accident. XD'_

"Ok guys, but I'm gone start playing now." Said Cyrus cheerfully as the game had successfully uploaded.

' _What? No side comments? No GradStud or even Volcano?'_

"Guys I'm playing! And no, not today: Gus is studying or something and Maxie is working so it's just us. Now attention on the game!" After Cyrus said this he concentrated on his game and replied to some comments once in a while or said hello to a few of those who fellow gamers that followed him. Those watching the stream had a lot of fun when Cyrus complained aloud or cursed when thing went wrong: because for someone so disciplined he knew a lot of foul words…some of them might have made even Archie blush and awarded him a nice mouth wash with soap from his parents or grandfather. His viewers had a lot of fun when he said some things and it was amusing to watch Cyrus play, yell, curse, etc.

"Ok people: this is it. I have little less than half of my life left and almost no time sand: when I continue I will have to face some opponents…So what do you say: do I finish this stream alive or death?" Asked Cyrus having put the game menu up: while he asked this so that he could munch on some chips while decided to read some comments.

 _´Go for it GT! Doesn't matter: this stream was awesome!'_

' _I think you end up death, sorry GT. You're still getting used to use your envolment to your favor and you have little time-sand left: too little if you ask me.'_

' _I dunno, but aren't we supposed to be a little more supportive?'_

' _I suppose….Who's gone play that roll?'_

After Cyrus read some comments of people trying to be helpful or supportive: he decided to start ending the stream.

"Ok I stopped the pause so here I go! …Holly shit! There are more foe's than I thought! No matter more work…HAHAHHAHAHAHAH There you have it bitches: I won!...OH-OH I shouldn't have used my time sand now!..." After a few more minutes of dodging, fighting and then jumping from one pillar to another Cyrus found the place that saved his progress with barely any life left. "That could have gone waaaaaay better, but I won in the end: not really I'm still alive…. So I want to thank everyone for watching this Stream! I hope you all have an awesome day, until next time this was Galactic Timer!" With one final smile Cyrus turned the livestream off: he was hungry…

And because he was hungry he didn't have any option, but venture outside of his room. He saw his roommates and Archie in the living room.

"HIYA! Cy-man how are you?" Asked Archie loudly, _doesn't that guy have an inside voice?_ , due this Gus and Maxie turned to look at him.

"Hello Archibald." Said Cyrus bowing curtly, before sitting down in his armchair.

"Awww! Cy-man when are you gone call me Archie as everyone else?" Lamented the taller man.

"I don't know: maybe when you stop calling me Cy-Man, bro or some other nickname without my permission." Answered Cyrus dryly, Archie pouted at the answer making Augustine laugh and Maxie blush even if he did his best to hide it.

"It's good to see you out of your room, mon ami." Said Augustine in a conversational tone.

"You aren't much better than I am Gus." Deadpanned the Pokétuber and his friend decided to stay silent. "Anyway what's for dinner?" The question was aimed at Maxie: it was his turn to make dinner after all.

"I ordered pizza." Answered Maxie looking a little ashamed: he always ordered pizza when Archie was around…which was pretty often.

"AGAIN?!"

"I told you that would be his reaction." Said Augustine shaking his head.

"I'm eating noodle soup." Started Cyrus: he refused to eat pizza for the 7th time that month…the sad thing is that it was only the 17th. What had he been thinking when he decided that sharing living space with a grad student and Maxie who had his not-Boyfriend over more than not?

"Come now Cy: I know something that will cheer you up." Said Maxie eyes lighting up as he suddenly reminded something.

"What would be that Maximiliano?" Asked Cyrus.

"One of the auto-order machines broke during my shift when some poor purple haired fool with a goatee was placing his order…. And they put them all out of service until someone can repair them." Said Maxie.

"REALLY?" Asked Cyrus with a smile on his face.

After that they spoke about Archie's new job at some ecological and Pokémon friendly electrical plant. Most of what happened there flew over Archie's head as he was only there for brute force, but they all agreed that the engineer behind the plant must be a genus.

 **A/N: OK I HOPE YOU GUY'S REVIEW! I'M SORRY I HAVE NO BETA WRITER, BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE: YOU MAY! THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY SOME STORY ON AO3 THAT I READ A FEW WEEKS AGO…..EVEN IF I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME I RECOMMEND IT: I LAUGHED MY ARSE OF, THE AUTOR WAS A REALLY GOOD WRITER! REMEMBER: REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gamer and the Deaf one:**

 **A/N: OK. This is going to be an AU with the regions and countries mingling. The main pairing will be Cyrus/Giovanni: they are both around the same age and we will see how their relationship grows into a relationship and the difficulties they will face due Giovanni's 'deafness'. The other pairings will be: Augustine Sycamore/ Lyssandre fleur-de-lis, Maxie/Archie, Dawn/OC? and Cynthia/OC or Cynthia/Looker.**

 **CHAPTER2:**

Even if Cyrus had been told the day before by Maxie that the auto order machines had been turned off due one malfunctioning, he couldn't help but check it for himself and grin like a freaking loon…

Cyrus was sure that Leo would have to get into the line to place his order now: so he wished upon Jirachi that the taller man would end up in his line. Cyrus grinned like a loon the whole morning, even while he cleaned before opening time; his coworkers had the urge to ask…But decided not to. The bluennete was even more attend to their early morning clients: this left him some tips.

Around noon Cyrus good mood started to wear off around noon: it was rush hour at the Starbucks and he hadn't been aware of how many people used those trice damned machines to place their orders! By the time rush hour had ended Cyrus line had tinned considerably, but so had his hope to see Leo that day. When the bell rang Cyrus looked up and saw that Leo actually had made it! Cyrus started to observe Leo discreetly every few minutes while he attended the clients with new found enthusiasm and energy.

When Leonardo entered the Starbucks he frequented he felt the urge to turn tail and leave the place, it was almost filled to the brim and the auto order machines were out of service, but he wouldn't. He was a Giovanni: a more or less deaf one, but he was still one and proud of it. Even if he knew that placing his order would be hell simply because he was having a bad day and not even his hearing aids could help him…no matter he wasn't gone back off just because of that. Leonardo had lived a normal life with his hearing problem he never let it dictate what he could or couldn't do nor who he could or couldn't be: so he wasn't gone start with that attitude at that took a deep breath stood his full height and stepped into the line (Cyrus´s): with determination…. A.K.A. stubbornness& pride.

Cyrus had seen a flash of panic, fear and something else before Leo stepped into his line: due this he decided to keep an eye on the other man. Cyrus gave his current customer a smile as he handed the order over. About 5 minutes into the line Cyrus could see how uncomfortable Leo was, that if the lips set into a thigh line and the locked jaw were any indicators, after 10 minutes the blue eyed man was sure that the other was ready to fly from the local, but to Cyrus surprise he didn't and stayed where he was. When it was Leo's turn Cyrus could appreciate that his grey eyes where more of molten silver like color than actual grayish and that Leo had dark bags under his eyes.

"Welcome to Starbucks! I'm Cyrus: how may I help you on this wonderful day?" Asked Cyrus cheerfully with a slight nervous edge: due this he spoke too fast, he always did when he felt nervous, it was also way too fast for Leo to catch what he had said exactly.

Cyrus was aware that Leo was staring at his lips, but he wasn't looking at them with lust… He was looking at them as if they held the answers to everything: and didn't that feel a bit creepy. Cyrus repeated himself a few times, but he was talking still too fast for Leo's sleep deprived brain to read his lips.

Leonardo blinked fast a few times trying to blink some sleep from his eyes, but even so the blue haired man was talking too fast for him to read. Leonardo huffed half frustrated half resigned, without realizing that he actually made a sound, when he realized what he had to do.

Cyrus frowned when he heard Leos' huff, but soon stopped because Leo was looking at him with tired and resigned eyes. The raven haired man touched his right ear and shook his head: it took Cyrus but a few seconds to sum everything up before realizing what was wrong. The exclusive use of the machines, ignoring his calls, the way he had just now looked at Cyrus lips…It all made sense: Leo was deaf or was close to it!

"OOOOH!" The bluenette exclaimed when he realized what was happening before realizing he had exclaimed it aloud causing him to blush in shame, but Leo just nodded. Leonardo had been able to see the surprise in the other mans face so he didn't needed to lip read or to be a genus to get the meaning of that. "Wait! Wait right there I have an idea! Why am I even still talking to you: you can't understand me! Argh!" And with this his waiter left him, with this Leonardo looked a little amused and stayed put: he had understood the universal sign for wait and even if he couldn't understand what the blue haired man wanted he felt intrigued.

While Leo was left waiting Cyrus was running to the break room where he knew his supervisor must be: seeing Cyrus Akagi run and almost break his neck was quite the spectacle for his co-workers.

"Saturn." Said Cyrus half out of breath as he entered the break room.

"Cyrus: what can I do for you?" Asked the other male confused, it wasn't Cyrus break yet.

"Do you have some paper and pen I can use?" Asked Cyrus hurried.

"Sure here you have." Said Saturn grabbing what Cyrus asked and handing it to him. "Why do you need it if I may ask?"

"One of our usual clients: one that uses those machines frequently is deaf or has a hearing deficiency." Said Cyrus before taking his leave, leaving his supervisor there staring at his back.

When Cyrus arrived at his line he gave Leonardo a smile showing him the pen and paper. While the blue haired youth wrote Leonardo thought: ' _Impresive… For a moment I thought that he was looking for a way out of this, but instead he found a clever way to communicate with me without ASL.'_ Saying that the Italian was impressed was little, he had actually gotten used to people running away from him as soon as they understood he had a 'handicap' if they didn't knew ASL or take pity on him, but his waiter seemed to not do any of that: it felt nice being treated like anyone else…

Cyrus gave Leo another smile as he handed the paper and pen over and Leo answered with a small tired smile of his own.

' _ **Hello! Let's do this again: welcome to Starbucks! I'm Cyrus: how may I help you today?'**_ Was what Leonardo read in a neat penmanship: he wrote his answer with the same pen Cyrus had used before he gave it back to him.

' _ **A pleasure to meet you Cyrus: I'm Leonardo and would be thankful if you could make me a Cappuccino and give me a blue berry scone.'**_ This was the answer Cyrus got and after reading it he nodded to Leo before he started with the order. Then the bluenette something down before he gave Leo his order.

' _ **Here you have: that would be 14,19.'**_ After Leonardo read that he took his wallet out of his inner pocket and took a bill of 50 out of it and gave it to Cyrus with a smile.

Cyrus looked up to see another client waiting in Leo's place he frowned at the fact that Leo had pulled a Houdini on him before he saw that Leo had written something else on the paper: _**'I thank you for your excellent service Cyrus: please keep the money. I'm aware that I must not have been the easiest client…**_

 _ **P.S.: I'm sorry for holding up your line for so long.'**_ After reading this Cyrus gave his new client a smile while he folded the paper and placed in his jeans pocket. The internet celebrity decided to not take things too personally as __he felt on cloud nine: he had finally 'spoken' to Leo face to face even if it was using paper and a pen: his cheerful attitude did continue until for the rest of his shift it didn't even fully recorded that Leonardo was deaf or something.

When Cyrus ended his shift he hurried back to the flat: he still felt giddy over the fact that Leo had actually ended in his line! He needed to call someone to talk with them about this: he just had too. Who to call? Dawn? No she would not be of any help… Grandfather Akagi? Nope: at least not right now. Aunt Marie? No, Dawn would murder him in his sleep. Maxie? At work. Archie? No: he didn't trust Archibald any further than he could throw him which he couldn't. Gus? In class: he didn't want to get his friend in trouble calling him now. Lyssandre? WTF was his mind thinking no way in hell!

After thinking for a while eating an apple and weighing the pros and cons to doing it he decided that the best person to call was his 'childhood' friend Cynthia: he only hoped that she wasn't too busy with her champion duties. After a couple of rings Cyrus was afraid that he would go straight to her voicemail, but Cynthia did answer.

"Hello?" By the way Cynthia asked Cyrus was sure that his friend had hurried from somewhere to answer the phone.

"Hiya Cynthia!" Said Cyrus the smile he wore was evident in his voice.

"Oh Cyrus! How good to hear you! It has been way to long since we last talked, let alone seen each other…." Cynthia sounded happy to be talking, but there was also a hind of nostalgia in her voice. "Between my duties as a champion and your channel and growing fame as an internet celebrity things have been so busy: the last time we saw each other was for that interview for your channel actually!"

"Yeah I know: how is life? And things with Looker?" Asked Cyrus curious about how Cynthia's life was going.

"I'm not talking about the second." Stated Cynthia and Cyrus hummed accepting: because he knew that she would tell him when she was ready to talk about it, whatever 'it' was. "My life is hectic at best, but hey I'm so not going to complain because it was me who wanted to become Sinnoh's champion!" Was the redheads answer. "So what about yours?"

"Ahhh….Well….Yo…..Argh….." Cyrus was unable to say or better said ask what he wanted to.

"Oh by Arceus! Something happened and it must be important for you not to be live-streaming right now!" Reasoned Cynthia and Cyrus wondered how she got that out of his incoherent babble. "Ok Cy you better spill the beans like yesterday." Ordered his raid haired friend.

"Well I called because I wanted to tell you some things and maybe ask you more things…" Mumbled Cyrus into his phone looking at the ceiling.

"Cyrus what did I tell you about manning up?" Asked Cynthia and Cyrus knew she was rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm trying I really am!" Exclaimed the bluennete. "Well I kind of met my crush today…" Before Cyrus could finish he winced at the squeal that came from his friend cutting him off.

"Details for like yesterday!" Said Cynthia excited for her friend: she had heard him talking about his mysterious crush for a long while. "What's his name? How was he dressed? What was he like suave and relaxed or nervous or maybe a bit of both? Does he have a nice smile? What does he sound like….?"

"Uhmm… Cynthia I love you, but one question a time." Cyrus cut Cynthia's questions off. "His name is Leonardo, but I know from Augustine that his friends call him Leo." Cyrus decided to answer the first question first.

"Ooooooh LEONARDO…. That name sounds familiar." The first part was Cynthia teasing her friend, but the second wasn't: he wouldn't be surprised if those two ever meth and Cynthia vaguely reminded the name…

"He is always dressed to the nines, he seems suave, but looked really tired today, yes his smile is nice and polite and as for how he sounds that is why I called you: well aside from the fact that I just needed to call someone!"

"Ok what's wrong with ?" Asked Cynthia: Cyrus hated the nickname she had made for Leo, but he guessed that it did suit Cyrus must always have sounded dreamy when talking about him and Leo was Cyrus dream guy…. As far as they knew.

"Well can you give me some ASL classes? Because one he is deaf or two he has a hearing impediment and his hearing aids where broken or didn't work today." Explained Cyrus while he took the paper he used to communicate with Leo out of his pocket.

"Cy I would love to, but I can't. But don't you worry dearest because I know this site and it's totally free and I'm sure that you will get it." Answered Cynthia and even if Cyrus was a little disappointed that she couldn't teach him she at least knew a way he could learn.

"Fine text me the link when we are done?" Asked the blue haired one.

"Sure thing and lunch is on you the next time we see each other!" Cyrus smiled at the red heads answer.

Augustine had asked Lyssandre for help and they had been studying at Lyssandre's place until just now. Lyssandre was in the kitchen making them some tea and grabbing them a snack this gave Augustine time to take a good look at his crush's apartment: it was huge and beautiful and the view...

"Do you like it Augustine?" Asked Lyssandre with his Kalosian accent which reminded Gus so much of home.

"Oui bien sûr." Answered Agustine before turning to look at Lyssandre. "And please call me Gus." At this Lyssandre smiled charmingly.

"I will and this place took my breath away when I first saw it: couldn't believe that mon ami had this in mind when he told me he had a place I could stay while in Sinnoh." Gus could see Lyssandre shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips as he spoke of said friend.

"Un ami?" Asked Gus accepting the offered tea with a nod.

"Oui. When we first met during my pokemon journey through Kalos I thought bad of him: shame on me I just didn't know him…" Explained Lyssandre.

"Aaah so you haven't always been friends? And you did go on a Pokemon journey?"

"Oui on my last year in Kalos before I came to Sinnoh I decided that I wanted to go on a journey not long after starting it I met this whom I through to be Kantorian trainer at the pokecenter and hated him as a roommate because of his strange habits and his ways. I did think that he actually was ignoring me, but he wasn't it just seemed so that his hearing aid's weren't working and that he couldn't hear anything but very loud sounds and a buzz every now and them. After that we did actually become good friends."

"Oh. Must be a good friend to let you this place."

"Oui: Leo is like the little frère I never had." Said Lyssandre.

"Leo? I didn't know him to be a Pokémon trainer." Observed Augustine.

"He has more or less retired he only battles at the PWT anymore: we grow up." Was Lyssandre's answer and Gus almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door slam shut. "Désolé pour le derangement: Leo must be having a bad day." Said Lyssandre and after that loud music could be heard from one of the rooms.

"It's not an inconvenience, does Leo live here too?" Asked Gus curious.

"Non, Not really, but he comes here after a bad day and then I have to take him out of his funk." Said Lyssandre fondly and Augustine had to smile.

"I believe that this is my clue to leave." Joked Augustine with a chuckle when the music became even louder.

"Oui I believe it is: thank you for being so understanding." Said Lyssandre as he walked Augustine to the door.

"No problem Ly: my roommates have their bad days too. Thank you for the help anyway."

"You are welcome mon ami."

 **A/N: Ok! So I finally updated this story: I'm sorry it took so long, but I WAS NEVER happy with how it came out and then I broke my wrist and now I think this is pretty decent. Happy holidays to all I don't think I will update this before the next year so: Happy new year!**


End file.
